The Banging and the Not So Innocent Boy
by Brownies and Strawberries
Summary: Kajime is restless after hearing banging sounds from inside his parents' room. Co-written with Ldelavalliere. One-shot. NxM


This is quite an old file; I decided I'd publish this as a Christmas gift in case I don't get to update Bad Timing.

This was co-written with my best friend **Ldelavalliere** during one boring class in school. I edited a little, though.

So Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>This story is about a boy named Kajime. He was the hottest boy on earth, according to everyone in his school. He had raven hair and crimson eyes. He had a little sister named Mitsume. She was a lot shorter than him, despite their 2-year age gap. Mitsume had black hair and hazel eyes. Mitsume was just like their mom, who was loud-mouthed, cheerful and childish. Kajime, however, was like their dad—serious, silent, and of course perverted. Hence today's events.<p>

"Let's go home, Mom and Dad will burn us if we don't get back by dinner." Mitsume nodded and ran down the hill towards their home. She tripped. She cried and ran to her brother, who piggy-backed her home (A/N: Mitsume is 13, Kajime is 15).

When the kids got home, which was a big estate with a manor, the maids greeted them as they proceeded to their rooms. When Mitsume was done changing, she headed to Kajime's room to pick him up and then they proceeded to greet their parents in their room. When they arrived in front of the double doors to the masters' bedroom, they heard a rhythmic banging on one wall. Kajime's eyes widened and he looked at Mitsume who was about to open the doors. He snatched Mitsume's hand away and led her downstairs, "Let's just wait for them to come out." (A/N Mitsume has an innocent mind).

When they arrived at the dining room, they sat in their respective chairs and waited. When their parents arrived, they saw that Mikan and Natsume were both flushed, and Kajime, the big perverted bastard he was, saw that both were sweating. Natsume told them that they would just have their dinner sent upstairs, and he went back upstairs with Mikan. Kajime was thinking, _Oh my god, if I get another sibling, I swear…_ and he called on the head chef to cook them up the usual.

Kajime and Mitsume ate dinner in silence and proceeded to their own business afterwards. Kajime didn't like thinking about these things. He wanted to know for sure If his parents were…were…_God, I can't even say it. _He was fighting the urge to run to his parents' room and slam open the door. It took a glass of milk and nine Oreos to convince him that he had to ask his parents. So he went to his parents' room and almost knocked on the door. Almost did not hear what he just heard.

Almost.

"Natsume, please don't stop. It's really hot." Kajime paled.

"Who ever said I'm stopping, idiot? I like doing this too much."

Mikan giggled, "Don't push it too deep."

"Hn."

By this time Kajime almost fainted, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck. He sprinted to his room, away from the loud banging his parents caused. But he wasn't far enough not to hear his mother's scream, "Natsume! It hurts!" Kajime stopped in his tracks and retraced his steps by a few meters. _God, it can't be helped. Curiosity doesn't only kill; it drives the cat crazy, too._ The banging stopped, and Kajime heard his father say, "Mikan, are you fractured or anything? I'm sorry; I was doing it too fast." _Mom must've fallen from the bed_, Kajime thought.

"Just get this over with, please resume." There was a shuffling of feet, and Natsume spoke up.

"Hold on. Where does it hurt?"

"Here. Wai—Ouch!"

"Sorry. Does this feel good?"

"Oh, yes, very much," came Mikan's reply, "Oooohh, yes, Natsume, it feels good. Keep doing that please." Mikan moaned, and Kajime felt like puking right then and there.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, a little better."

"Hn." And with that, Kajime nearly fainted as the _inevitable_ banging continued.

He ran to his room and closed the door. He put his iPod on the speaker dock and turned the volume on full blast. He wasn't going to listen to his parents do _that_ all night. He lay on the bed and tried his best to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning and staring into space, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kajime awoke to the loud banging on his door. He groaned and stood up then unlocked his door. Mitsume was frowning. "Nii-san, how can you sleep with that noise? I swear, if you play screamo songs at full blast again, I will personally shoot you." She smiled. "Good morning Kaji-nii!" she sang. _Talk about mood swings_, Kajime thought, glaring at his sister. She pouted and said, "You better get down soon or Dad's grounding you." He looked at the clock, 11:00 a.m., and looked back at his sister, taking in her outfit.

Lunch…at the beach…

Oh, right.

He nodded and shut the door in her face. He took a quick shower and wore a plain white shirt, Hawaiian print shorts and dark brown Crocs. He took his duffel bag and stuffed in his sunglasses, iPod and phone among other things. He ran down the stairs and saw that everyone was already waiting for him. His father was wearing a gray button-up sleeveless polo, khaki shorts and black Sanuks. His mother was wearing a halter top, shorts three inches above the knees, and plain white Merona flip flops. Lastly, his sister wore an oversized blue off-shoulder Asos top and denim shorts over her bikini. She wore light green Reef sandals. They made their way to the garage and drove off with the black Chevy.

When they arrived, Kajime noticed that they were at their Aunt Hotaru's and Uncle Ruka's private beach resort. They unloaded their things and proceeded to the all-too-familiar penthouse. Kajime left his things in his room overlooking the sea, the one he always stayed in whenever they visited. After unpacking and all that, Kajime proceeded to the dining room and found everyone else there, along with Aunt Hotaru, Uncle Ruka and their kids (who were the same ages as Kajime and Mitsume) Kamaru and his younger sister Himara (A/N: Don't ask.). Everyone ate a full-course meal for lunch and chatted animatedly with one another. Kajime noticed that his parents were back to being completely normal again.

"So how was your weekend?" Ruka inquired Natsume and Mikan.

"Yesterday was _so_ exhausting, right Natsume?" Natsume merely nodded.

Kajime paled.

"The air conditioner in our room broke up and all the technicians were busy so we had to fix it ourselves! I'm glad we still managed to get a good night's sleep after that, though." Mikan grinned.

Kajime never felt more relieved and stupid than ever. But then he wasn't able to stop himself from saying the next statement.

"Wait, that's all you did?" Kajime's eyes widened and wished he could take back what he said.

Natsume smirked, "What else did you think we were doing, then?"

"I-I thought…you and Mo-Mom were d-d-doing…it…" Kajime stuttered.

Ruka's eyes widened in surprise and Hotaru merely raised an eyebrow. Natsume chuckled while Kamaru and Himara snickered. Mikan and Mitsume did not get what everyone was laughing about.

"Kajime, you _are_ my son." Natsume said, clapping his son on the back.

Ruka laughed, "Like father like son." Hotaru smirked.

"What are they talking about, Mom?" Mitsume nudged her mom.

"I have no idea. None at all." was Mikan's honest reply.

And with that, everyone else broke into laughter, starting off a rather amusing weekend at the beach.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p>

xx **b.s**


End file.
